peter_jacksons_the_hobbit_and_lord_of_the_ringsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merry Brandybuck
* Meriadoc son of Saradoc * Master Meriadoc, Esquire of Rohan|title(s) = * Squire of Rohan * Knight of Rohan * Master of Buckland|family_members = * Saradoc Brandybuck * Esmeralda Took * Hildigrim Took * Adalgrim Took * Paladin Took * Eglantine Banks * Peregrin Took *Estella Bolger (Wife)|title1 = Merry Brandybuck|height = * 3'7"|hair_color = Blond|eye_color = Green|affiliation = * Fellowship of the Ring * Brandybuck-Took Clan|culture = Hobbits of the Shire|played_by = Domonic Monaghan|first_seen = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring|last_seen = The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King}}Has been a member of the Brandybuck Clan, Fellowship of the Ring, and is descended from the Took Clan and the Baggins Family. Early life Personality Merry is a very lovable person who is willing to protect the ones he loves and cares for. Before the war of the Ring, Merry used to be something of a troublemaker, and he was the one who got Pippin in trouble, notably his idea to steal a firecracker from Gandalf's cart. However, he was always known to get him out of it. He felt a sense of responsibility over Pippin. They were inseperable growing up. Apart from his mischevious ways, Merry was quite resourceful and observant. He was was also notable in knowing lore in Middle-earth. In example, when Pippin heard sounds in the trees, Merry claimed that the trees could come alive and talk and knew to call them "treehearders" when they met Treebeard for the first time. Of course, it only worried PIppin further. Over the course of the journey, Merry develops a sense of maturity and gains a sense of loyalty to his friends, to both old friends and new ones. For example, he joined the Fellowship of the Ring immediately after Sam, showing his unwillingness to abandon Frodo. When the ents refused to go into battle, Merry did not want to abandon their friends in a time of need. He was unwilling to abandon them in their time of need. He even tells Eowyn that his only hope is seeing Frodo, Sam and Pippin. Merry also grew to care for Eowyn, and immediately came to rescue her by stabbing the Witch-king in the back before he hurt her any further. Physical appearance Merry has blond, curly hair and green eyes. He used to wear a brown jacket with a yellow waistcoat over his plain white shirt. Merry recieved a greyish green Elven cloak from the elves of Lorien to help him blend in with his surroundings. Prior to recieving it, he wore a light brown cloak. Throughout The Lord of the Rings Series Powers and abilities Relationships Name * Merry's Westron name is Kalimac Brandagamba. * The name Meriadoc means "Great Lord" in Welsh (from mawr="great" and udd="lord").The name means "joyful" or "cheerful." He mostly went by Merry, which means "having high spirits." "Meriadoc Brandybuck". The Middle-Earth Encyclopedia. 2010. Retrieved September 22, 2018 * The name Brandybuck 'was originally '''Oldbuck '''before it was changed to its current name by Gordenhad Brandybuck. It was a combination of '''Brandy'wine and Old'''buck. Brandybuck itself was a translation of the Westron word, Brandagamba It contains the element branda-, meaning "borderland," referring to Buckland beign on the Borders of the easter edge of the Shire and evokes Branda-nin, meaning "border water." Branda-nin was also the early hobbitsh name for the Brandywine River). It's second element, gama ''comes from the older name of Oldbuck in the sense of a male deer. J.R.R. Tolkien, ''The Lord of the Rings, Appendix F, "On Translation" * Merry was also called Holdwine. Appearances Films * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Trivia * Merry's ''Hobbit ''equivalent is Fili. Images References Category:Brandybuck Family Members Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hobbits Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters